A prueba de balas
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: En tan solo dos semanas, TK Takaishi llegó a la conclusión de que Kari Yagami era la persona más buena, perfecta y agradable que había conocido en toda su vida... Nunca pensó estar tan equivocado. / -Guess who's back? ;)


**¿Adivinen quién está de vuelta? ;) ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo los extrañé mucho. Divirtámonos juntos una vez más ;D**

**Para Luis Omega, gracias por todo :)**

**A prueba de balas**

Bienvenido

- Argh, mierda, no otra vez…

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

Esto de encontrar direcciones definitivamente no era lo suyo.

Aunque, a decir verdad, todos los edificios y las casas de esa área parecían tener la misma estructura, eso no le daba consuelo de ningún tipo. Después de todo, estaba perdido en medio de un barrio que no conocía –y que debería comenzar a conocer ya que sería su nuevo hogar- sin saber a dónde ir ni entender las indicaciones que su hermano le había pasado por google maps la semana anterior. Ese maldito bastardo podría haber ido a recogerlo a la estación, él más que nadie sabía del problema de orientación del que sufría de pequeño y, aún así, lo mandaba a lanzarse por una ciudad solo, arrastrando dos valijas hiper pesadas y con un mapa que le garantizaba un dudoso éxito.

- Lo voy a matar cuando lo vea, maldito perezoso, ni siquiera quiso levantarse temprano para ir a buscarme, es increíble… – mientras intentaba descifrar si estaba en la calle correcta o si había tomado la dirección equivocado murmurando injurias contra su hermano, no se percató de la presencia de alguien a su espalda. Alguien que había escuchado todo su palabrería en voz baja y ahora intentaba aguantar la risa. Ese chico parecía _muy _perdido.

- Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda?

La voz sorprendió al chico, quien se giró en 180 grados, con mapa y todo, solo para encontrarse con una chica más bajita que él, de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color. Se notaba que había salido a caminar o correr ya que tenía ropa deportiva y una fina capa de sudor perlaba su frente y cuello.

- Ehm… sí, estoy algo perdido… - comentó él.

- Puedo notarlo – sonrió ella - ¿A dónde necesitas ir?

- Al edificio H de la calle 8. ¿Por qué no le ponen nombres a las calles como todas las ciudades normales?

- Bueno… será que no somos normales – rió la muchacha – tienes suerte, yo vivo en ese edificio. No queda muy lejos de aquí pero tenías razón: has tomado la calle equivocada; esta es la 18.

El chico dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

- No soy muy bueno con las direcciones. Yamato iba a ir por mí a la estación pero decidió quedarse durmiendo y dejar a su hermano a la buena de Dios.

- ¿Yamato? ¿Hablas de Matt Ishida? ¿Eres su hermano?

- Sí, ¿lo conoces?

- ¡Claro! Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Viene todos los domingos a la noche para cenar con nosotros. Había escuchado algo sobre ti pero no sabía que vendrías a visitarlo.

- A visitarlo de forma permanente – corrigió él.

Esa acotación pareció descolocar a la chica.

- ¿Te quedarás a vivir en nuestro edificio?

- Ese es el plan.

Pareció pensarlo por unos segundos más hasta que terminó por suspirar, sonreír y extender su mano:

- Bueno, supongo que vamos a ser vecinos. Me llamo Hikari Yagami pero puedes llamarme Kari.

- Takeru Takaishi – contestó el rubio, estrechando su mano con educación – Pero puedes llamarme TK.

- ¿Takaishi? ¿Tú y Matt no tienen el mismo apellido? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Es… una larga historia. – replicó TK, rascando su cuello, sin saber si realmente tenía ganas de contarle a una completa extraña sobre su complicada relación familiar.

- Ahora debo ir a ducharme para ir a clases pero supongo que algún día me la contarás. Después de todo, estaremos muy cerca el uno del otro de ahora en adelante. – rió Kari, escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y tomando dos pasos hacia adelante antes de girarse hacia su nuevo vecino - ¿Vienes? Tienes pinta de que podrías perderte otra vez si te dejo aquí solo.

- Oye, no te burles de la gente que no sabe dónde está el norte – bromeó TK levantando una vez más sus dos maletas y alcanzando a Kari.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo:

- No te preocupes, me encargaré de siempre estar cerca para servirte de brújula personal.

.

Resulta que Kari no solo vivía en su mismo barrio, en su misma calle, en su mismo edificio, en su mismo piso… sino que vivía exactamente al lado de su puerta. Con razón le había dicho que Matt vivía estando en su casa, pululando y molestando junto a su hermano; esos dos han de ser inseparables.

De cualquier manera, realmente agradecía haberse topado con esa chica. Si no fuera por ella, aún seguiría perdido en aquella calle. Sabía que había gente que podía ser despistada pero él se llevaba el premio mayor. Era por eso que pasó las primeras dos semanas de su vida allí yendo y viniendo con Kari, informándose sobre supermercados, hospitales, farmacias, tiendas, escuela y todo lo demás. Kari era una salvadora y una persona muy centrada, ella misma se había ofrecido como guía hasta que se adaptara a la ciudad. -Si alguna vez se adaptaba, TK era capaz de perderse en una casa-.

En ese poco tiempo, además de las direcciones, había descubierto un par de cosas interesantes acerca de Kari.

Le gustaba la fotografía. Es más, hacía un año y medio que la estudiaba de forma profesional, en el mismo instituto en donde Taichi cursaba sus propias materias. Casi nunca salía del departamento que compartía con su hermano sin llevar su fiel cámara al cuello. Cualquier cosa era punto de inspiración para ella: la gente, el paisaje, los edificios, alguna paloma, alguna pareja, una vez hasta la había descubierto enfocando su lente hacia su rostro, cuando él se encontraba distraído mirando un acto callejero de malabarismo. Por más de que le diera vergüenza que su reciente amiga le sacara fotos y por más de que dijera que no era fotogénico, no podía negar que las fotos quedaban estupendas. Indiscutiblemente, ella tenía un don.

Era muy apegada a su hermano. Tai Yagami, con sus 23 años recién cumplidos, era un flamante estudiante de la carrera de profesorado en educación física. Ciertamente, no podía haber mejor carrera para él. Adoraba los deportes –era un total maniáticos del fútbol- corría cinco kilómetros todas las tardes, a veces solo, a veces al lado de Matt, y, cada dos por tres, desaparecía de la casa con la excusa de ir al gimnasio para continuar ejercitándose. Kari le había dicho que su hermano estaba obsesionado con el deporte pero que estaba feliz porque había encontrado lo que le apasionaba en la vida.

Por otro lado, Kari era una persona débil, lo había sido desde pequeña. Sus defensas inmunológicas nunca funcionaron correctamente por lo que ella no podía ser igual de activa que su hermano, aunque sí disfrutara de caminatas tranquilas y alguna que otra visita al gimnasio de su colegio para mantenerse en forma. Aunque realmente no lo necesitara, no eran pocas las veces que TK se había quedado admirando la anatomía de Kari cuando él pensaba que ella no estaba mirando. Era una muchacha muy bonita y además era agradable. Le sorprendía el hecho de que no tuviera novio. (Sin embargo, Tai cruzaba por su mente luego y lo hacía entender el por qué estaba sola: su hermano era más sobreprotector que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido).

Dos semanas eran poco pero TK se encontró descubriendo más y más detalles sobre esa extraña que apareció para salvarlo de su propia desorientación. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella y con su hermano Tai comprendía que ambos eran personas de buen corazón, algo atolondradas, pero valiosas. Y se sintió feliz de haber tomado la decisión de ir a vivir con Matt.

Esa noche, TK y Kari salieron a hacer las compras. Matt estaba en un ensayo con su banda y Tai estaba desmayado en el sillón luego de haber corriendo siete kilómetros seguidos. Se habían propuesto hacer una cena tranquila, simples hamburguesas, pero el príncipe Ishida no toleraba que su hamburguesa no tuviera pepinos así que ¿quieren eran ellos para negarse a tan importante pedido?

- Maldito Matt – se quejó TK, cerrando más su campera. Esa noche estaba siendo más fría que de costumbre y caminar con tan poco abrigo no era su idea de una velada agradable.

- Tai es igual – replicó Kari, sintiendo pena por el pobre chico. – Siempre me usa a mí para hacer sus mandados. Para ser una persona que disfruta estar en movimiento, corriendo y saltando es bastante perezoso cuando llega a casa.

- Eso es abuso de hermanos – rió el rubio.

- Lo voy a denunciar – siguió el juego su amiga.

Ambos venían demasiado enfrascados en su propia conversación bromista que no vieron que un hombre encapuchado abandonó rápidamente un callejón para posicionarse frente a ellos.

- Paren, pendejos, y entréguenme todo lo que tienen si no quieren que les de un balazo en la frente.

Tanto Kari como TK quedaron paralizados frente a él. ¿De dónde había salido ese hombre?... Más importante ¿¡había dicho que tenía un arma!?

- Oiga, tranquilo… - le pidió Takeru, subiendo sus manos para colocarlas frente a su cuerpo. Debía interponerse frente a ese hombre y Kari; si tenía un arma, las cosas podían ponerse feas muy rápido.

- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Ahora! – exclamó el desconocido, aprovechando que la calle estaba desolada, con gritar no iba a ser descubierto.

- No tenemos nada… - comenzó el rubio, en un intento de que ese hombre los dejara en paz. Esa era la pura verdad: no habían cargado sus celulares y el dinero que habían llevado ya había sido intercambiado por los elementos que yacían en la bolsa tirada en el suelo.

- Eso es mentira, ¡entréguenme lo que tienen o los mato!

- ¿Así que tiene un arma? – TK escucho preguntar a Kari desde detrás suyo. - ¿Puedo verla?

- ¡La verás si no haces lo que te digo!

- Que lástima… - murmuró Kari, logrando que la curiosidad venciera a Takeru y se diera vuelta para ver porqué estaba tan calmada cuando estaban en medio de un robo. Sin embargo, lo que vio lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás y chocar contra la pared contigua. – Y yo que quería ver si su arma era parecida a la mía. – replicó ella, sonriendo cálidamente, mientras apuntaba a la frente del hombre con una pistola color gris como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

TK se sintió palidecer.

_¡¿Qué demonios…?! _

**.**

**Hola y bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto de Digimon :)**

**Han pasado algunos años desde **_**Amigos especiales**_** y **_**Mejor que las drogas**_** y decidí que era momento de volver ahora que terminé mi fic de Soul Eater. Esta es una historia dedicada a Luis Omega, por todos sus comentarios :) varios de ellos me alegraron el día más de una vez así que voy a tratar de hacer algo interesante para todos ustedes! **

**Este es un capítulo introductorio, el capítulo que viene va a ser en donde todo explote y en donde TK se entere de que Kari no era tan buena niña como él pensaba ;)**

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¿soy la única emocionada? ¡Hacía mucho que no escribía nada de Digimon! Me siento renovada. **

**Espero que haya captado un segundo de su atención lo suficiente como para dejar review o agregar a favoritos o para pensar "¿cómo seguirá? Lo voy a leer". **

**Nos leemos pronto. ¡Les dejo besos enormes! :D**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
